


Velvet

by xDemonPonx



Category: Alice Nine
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-19
Updated: 2014-09-19
Packaged: 2018-02-18 00:04:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2328011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xDemonPonx/pseuds/xDemonPonx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shou and Hiroto have been in a relationship for a while but now Shou starts to worry it will affect the band</p>
            </blockquote>





	Velvet

**Author's Note:**

> Another olddd and clearly rushed, I did this between classes

It had been a long, emotional day. The two boys stumbled into Hiroto's apartment. Shou looked at the back of Hiroto's head through glassy eyes. Hiroto was so pure, so kind, and so damn beautiful. Of course, he had his flaws but they all made up part of the whole being that was, for lack of a better word, perfect in Shou's eyes. There was something in the back of his mind though. A gnawing something, eating at his brain.

Hiroto turned as the door shut to land a tender kiss on Shou's lips. The same kiss they had shared for six months? A year? The time all blurred together after a while. Something was missing though tonight, a special spark, the absence of which Hiroto noticed immediately.

“Shou, what's wrong?”

Damn, Hiroto could always read him like a book. Shou wondered sometimes if he had an etch-a-sketch on his head, one only Hiroto could see, revealing his feelings then wiping clean for his next mood change. Even when he smiled and the whole world believed he was fine, Hiroto just  _knew_. It was part of what made their bond so strong but now it was going to ruin everything.

“Nothing,” Shou said, hoping to brush off Hiroto's questions. He wasn't quite convincing though.

“You...you want to break up with me, don't you?” Hiroto's voice trembled.

Darn. Once again, he had hit the nail on the head. He willed Hiroto to see why but it seemed that now, the etch-a-sketch was broken. Great. The one time it could be useful.

“Why?” Hiroto whispered.

“I...” Shou began slowly.

Hiroto changed his mind. Shou didn't love him any more, why was irrelevant. “Out!” he pointed to the door.

“Hiroto, it's not-”

“OUT!” he repeated louder.

Shou shuffled slowly out of the door before Hiroto sank to the floor, his vision obscured by tears. Mogu plodded over. At least the Pomeranian would never leave him. Hiroto took the ball of fluff in his arms and buried his face in fur to muffle his cries.

Outside Hiroto's apartment, Shou slumped against the wall, closed his eyes and gritted his teeth. That hadn't gone how he'd hoped. He'd hoped for a calm talk, Hiroto understanding and the two remaining as close as they had been before they got together. Now, Hiroto would probably think Shou didn't love him. Even though they tried to keep their relationship out of the band, Hiroto would probably avoid being alone with Shou. All the fun between the two would be lost. Maybe Shou's worst fears would be realized. He still firmly believed Hiroto was an angel sent from heaven by the gods when his life needed someone. Hiroto would always be his shining star, his light. The problem was more to do with Shou and the rest of the band. After today's filming of the BLUE FLAME PV, Shou had realized the band was more important than life itself. How had he been so selfish all this time? How had he let the flirting and teasing touches become more? Since when was the logical Shou guided by feelings? He stood up straight, went downstairs and exited the building. He began to walk blindly, not sure where he was going and not wanting to return to his cold, dark home alone. Shou couldn't even remember the last time he had spent the night alone, sharing a bed with the younger man every night for so many months now.

Shou stumbled into practice. He probably looked like death warmed up. He certainly felt it. He hadn't slept a wink, instead wandering the streets of Tokyo all night, unwilling to return to the sucking void of reality. Hiroto didn't look much better; bags under his eyes and evidence of tears. He had obviously sat up weeping all night. Shou bit his lip, he had to make the boy understand he had never wanted to cause this much pain. He pulled the guitarist aside.

“Hiroto, I-”

Hiroto didn't want to hear it, didn't want to hear any excuses. Shou didn't love him, there was nothing else to say. “We have to practice,”

Shou looked at the smaller figure retreating and sighed. How could he make Hiroto understand if he wouldn't listen?

Shou threw himself into practice. It seemed all at once like forever and no time at all since the band had last toured. This was what he lived for. The photo shoots, being recognized on the street, other perks of fame, he couldn't care less about any of that. The feeling of singing his heart out had only ever been matched by the feeling of Hiroto's love, a feeling he would never feel again. As the opening chords of Velvet started, the lyrics of loneliness hit Shou. He sang with more emotion than ever, never having felt so alone before.

Hiroto wasn't sure how but somehow, after practice, everyone else left at lightening speed and he was left alone with Shou. Fantastic. The man who could make Hiroto's heart stop yet had taken his love away.

“Hiroto,” Shou began.

Wonderful. No escape this time. Hiroto winced, preparing for his heart to be ripped in two.

“I never stopped loving you.”

Here it came, the softening of the blow.

“I just...I realized yesterday, we're being selfish. We could be the end of the band. I don't know what to do, I don't want to lose you but I can't lose the band either.” Shou fought against the tears threatening to spill.

Hiroto's heart melted. His darling still loved him, now to try and ease the fears. “I know, I'm scared too,” Hiroto replied “and yes, maybe we ARE being selfish but why is that so bad? We care about each other so much, keeping those feelings penned up would be just as bad.”

“But the band-” Shou began.

“We've been through so much together, we can handle anything,” Hiroto assured, caressing Shou's cheek “I can't say what will happen in the future, all I know is I love you and I always will.”

Shou smiled, a genuine smile. Hiroto leaned in and kissed him tenderly, the same kiss they would share forever.

 


End file.
